Meeting near a pond
by Pixieooo123
Summary: Sango wants to thank Sesshomaru for saving her brother. But wait, Does Sesshomaru have feelings for Sango? Oneshot. S/S pairing


A young woman with long dark brown hair stood at the edge of a pond grazing the water causing ripples. It was a beautiful night. The stars were shining like diamonds and the Moon cast its silvery glow on the pond making the water look as if though it was liquid silver.

Sango sighed. All she could think about now is a face of a demon. Sesshomaru. Sango was so grateful to him that she had no words to describe it. He had saved her brother by bringing him back to life with the Tensaiga. But before she could give him a word of her gratitude, he just left without letting her say 'Thank you'.

If only she could meet him again she could express her gratitude towards him. Did she have feelings for him? No. It couldn't be. But these sensations made her feel… happy.

"No it couldn't be. I don't harbor any feelings towards him" She spoke it out aloud.

"Harbor feelings to whom slayer?" Asked a cold but familiar voice from behind.

Sango turned around and gasped. Before her the stoic Taiyoukai, Sesshomaru was right in front of her eyes, staring intensely at her. His eyes were boring in to hers.

"S-Sesshomaru." Sango stuttered.

" Answer my question Slayer," He ordered coldly.

"Not you, of course" Sango lied.

In three strides he was close to her.

"You are lying slayer" Sango now couldn't disagree with him not when he was so close. Finally she answered

"Fine, I don't harbor feelings for you Sesshomaru"

"Are you sure slayer?" He asked.

Thinking that the situation was getting intense Sango quickly changed the subject.

"Never mind Sesshomaru, but I just wanted to thank you for saving my only brother"

After saying that Sango got ready to leave but Sesshomaru grasped her wrist and made her face him. Sango realized that how close they were to each other. Their faces were inches apart.

" If I ask a question, I expect an answer, human" Sesshomaru asked in a deadly tone.

Finally Sango said

"Fine, I agree that-" But was cut off by a deafening roar from a demon which emerged from the bushes.

They both dodged the first attack by jumping in the opposite directions. Sango reached out for her weapon only to realize that she had left it back in the village.

It seemed that the demon sensed that Sesshomaru was a stronger opponent than her. Maybe it figured out that if it would rip her into shreds then it would get some satisfaction. Sango dodged this attack but this Time it's claws pierced into her skin and injured her severely.

Warm blood oozed out of her arm. She had no supplies to cover it and if she would get the pressure on her would make her lose even more blood. Having no choice Sango braced herself for her end. But the end did not come. Instead Sesshomaru stood in front of her, his sword drawn which had sliced the demon in half.

Now Sango was afraid. She, the slayer of all demons was afraid of Sesshomaru. It was pathetic.

Sesshomaru tore half of his sleeve and held Sango's hand tightly but gently this Time. Slowly lifting her sleeve, he started bandaging it carefully.

"Stay still Sango" He said.

Sango almost fell down in shock. He had called her by the name. Now she could agree that she had feelings for him. But she was still afraid. After bandaging, Sango got up swiftly. Shaking, she took few steps back. When she looked into his amber eyes, Sango could have sworn that she had seen the slightest hint of regret in his eyes.

Before she could react, he grabbed her by the waist and her passionately. Her fear vanished at the moment he held her in her arms. Sango felt…. safe and protected. When they finally parted, he then asked her the same question again in a warmer tone.

"Are you sure?"

Now Sango answered back truthfully

"No, I'm not sure. I harbor feelings for you, Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru did something unexpected and surprising. He lifted Sango and spun her around in a circle. Then touched her forehead with his and asked her.

"Will you come to my castle Sango and stay with your brother? Will you travel with me? Will you be my mate?

Sango had tears in her eyes.

There were so many questions but Sango had one answer, which made Sesshomaru elated.

"Yes"

So, with that they kissed one more Time and he carried her away. Away to his castle.

That's complete. Enjoy Guys! :)

And I don't own Inuyasha. ( Kinda forgot to write that in the beginning.)


End file.
